shinjitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cases in Hwisperifos
Hwisperifos has a system of Seven cases. all are inflected for and are important to know and understand.because articles must be inflected as well but among slightly different parameters, the cases are often divided into three groups: #Active; #Passive and; #Causative Active Cases The first set of cases are called the active cases. Theses two cases most directly effect the verb. Three Direct articles are used with nouns of these cases: *Masculine shi *Feminine shu *Neuter sho Nominative The nominative case is used to indicate the subject of a sentence. There are ten basic pronouns for this form: As this is the base form of all verbs, the inflected form follows the pattern set out in the nouns section. Examples, include: *'The woman' arrives. Shu pyrh''' sha''. *'The cat' leaves. ''Salha '''sho bihorh. *'The sun' watches. Vadyra '''shi theh. Notice how - for the most part - word order is irrelevent to the sentence. Accusative The accusitive case marks the object of a sentence. This form also has ten pronouns: . The accusative case is formed by adding the prefix vi- and plurals are formed through the standard process. Examples: *He sees '''the moon. Vytha pi sho '''vihwit. *The woman likes '''me. Lha''' shu pyrh byda''. *We stop the horses. ''Sho vifoshilhil hyri lhash''. Passive Cases Not to be confused with the passive voice, Passive cases are those that are indirectly related to the action. These cases are identified by their articles: *Masculine fi *Feminine fu *Neuter fo Dative This case is used to indicate the indirect object of a verb. The pronouns for this case are as follows: The Dative is formed by adding the prefix sho-'' to a noun. In this form, the plural is formed by adding the suffix ''-i followed by the appropriate article. Examples include: *I give the books to her. ''Talh lhi sho vidherhir''. *The man cooks dinner for the woman. Shi hwavet pysha fa '''shopyrh' vihwik''. *We feed oats to the horses. ''Shofoshilifo lhish shoki vitosis''. Dative vs. Accusitive case The accusative is always the second noun. Therefore it is sometimes used for nouns that would normally be consided indirect objects. Example: *He tells me. ''Lha pi lhilheda''. *He tells it to me. ''Halh pi lhilheda ha.'' Genitive This case is used to express possesion as well as describe the origin of things. It uses the following pronouns: The Genitive case as two endings: either ''-ifos'' for singular words or ''-ivazh'' for plural words. Example: *'the horse's' mane ''ditaf '''fo foshilifos *The house of men ''sho lharash hwavetivazh'' *The light from the sun shu hilh '''fi thexifos' Unlike other cases, the genetive has a set location. It must always follow the noun it is possessing. Locative this case decribes nouns in a static location. It is often considered the equivilent to english prepositions such as ''in, at, with, near, etc. The pronouns for this case are: The Locative case forms by adding the prefix lherhi-'' and creates plurals normally example: *She is '''with us'. ''Lis fav ti.'' *I am'' at their house. Fiv lherhilarash kity lhe.'' *The women stand near the horses. Shu fo pyrhir '''lherhifoshilhil' rhaha.'' It is common - as in the third example - to take the articles from certain cases and place them at the start of the sentence. This is only done with acticles modifying nouns in the nominative, locative and ablative cases. Causitive Cases Causative cases are those that indicate nouns that are responsible for actions in a sentence. The cases are also identified by their distinct articles: *Masculine'' ti'' *Feminine'' tu'' *Neuter to Ablative The ablative case describes root cause. they are also used to describe direction away from the speaker. therefore it can be considered the equivalant of English prepositions such as because of and caused by as well as out of and away from. The Ablative case is formed with the preposition por- and has regular plurals Ex: *The horses come out of the stable. To '''porbohix' vetiva sho foshilhil''. *I need the papers for my homework (i.e. "My need for the papers is caused by my homework."). Hwi lhi '''portarh' lhy sho falhetit.'' Ablative pronouns are formed by adding the ablative prefix to the dative or accusative pronoun. (depending on the form of the sentence.) They are only used to form the passive voice. Instrumental This case is used to describe means. This case is often used in place of perpositions such as by, through ''and into''. This case is formed in the singular with ''-ahwit'' and the plural with ''-xith''. Example: The horses ran through the house. ''Lharashahwit sho foshilhil køshas.'' Instrumental pronouns are formed by adding the ablative prefix to the dative or accusative pronoun. (depending on the form of the sentence.)